Disappeared Without a Trace
by Celestial Eclissi-Chan
Summary: He must Leave. Staying is not an option, when there are forces after him that none of them can possibly understand. Eventual ZoLu and BoyxBoy action, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Clessi-chan: Hello dear reader! In all technicalities this IS my first One Piece fic, 'cause I posed this a while ago and decided to rewrite it. So hope you like the new version of **_**'Disappeared Without a Trace'**_**!**

* * *

The full moon shined brightly upon calm black ocean water, illuminating a small ship in the black void. Upon the deck of the ship stood a young man in his late teens with pale moonlight skin dressed in an unbuttoned red vest and a pair of rolled to the knee jean shorts, his feet bare. The young man's midnight black hair fluttered in the calm ocean breeze, his head free of the oppressive straw hat he was never seen without, and along with it his normally happy disposition.

Luffy heaved a heavy sigh. The calm lapping of ocean water against the ship's hull did nothing to calm his frayed nerves. He looked up to the cloudless sky, the large moon reflected in his saddened black orbs. He heaved another sigh as he looked back to his small, pale hands on the railing.

_Drip_

A small drop of water hit the deck, after making its way down Luffy's cheek. He looked back up to the obsidian sky with tears in his eyes, his small frame shaking with the weight of his suppressed sobs. Delicate eyelids covered equally dark eyes, allowing a single tear to escape. _'They're calling me. I can feel them. But even they know I can't go back.'_ A shaky breath escaped pale pink lips. Luffy opened his eyes, full of regret. After all no one helped one of his kind.

Luffy lightly massaged his shoulder; there was a light burning sensation in his back that filled him with anticipation. Letting out another sigh Luffy looked up to the moon again. Memories flittered back and forth in his mind

_A small boy ran in a small pasture of grass. It was a strange color, not a green, but more of a purple-blue color. "Luffy! Luffy! Come here darling!" called the lyrical voice of a woman. The small boy looked up and grinned at his mother, a tall woman with long flowing ebony locks, pale skin and rose red lips in a white dress. (I know, snow white, shut up and deal with it) Luffy ran to his mother giggling all the way. "Mommie!" he called in a childish voice._

Luffy shook his head, as if trying to rid himself of the memories. He ran a hand through his hair trying to steal himself for what he was about to do. He let out one more shaky breath and walked away from the deck into the crew sleeping quarters. He found his old battered straw hat atop the hammock he normally slept in. He grabbed it and went to the map maker's room to get a piece of parchment and a quill.

Dipping the quill in black ink he wrote a note to his crew, the ones whom were his first true friends, the ones who accepted him fully, and his only guardians. Now that would change, he would protect them for sure this time. As Luffy finished the note betraying tears welled up in his eyes again, he let a few fall before he pulled himself back together. He waited a brief moment for the ink to dry and then he folded it in half and placed his ever famous yellow straw hat on top of it. It would surely be found in the morning, Nami of all people would notice the straw hat. Placing his hand atop his treasured straw hat once more in a final farewell he left the map room.

He stood out on the deck once more; the onyx colored water was churning as if sensing his anxiety. The burning sensation in his back returned, but stronger. Luffy paid it no heed as he concentrated on one last thing before he left. _"I wish upon the ship and everyone in the crew to receive they're most desired happiness."_ He said in a voice much deeper and wiser than his own. He shivered as he let go of the power and let it recede. The burning in his back returned again with a vengeance.

This time Luffy let consume him, the ripping of fabric and the snapping of bones alerted him that the change was finished. Upon Luffy's back were a set of wings. The soft downs on them were coal black with white stripes, in the moonlight Luffy looked almost ethereal. He extended his wings to stretch and make sure all was right, after all they had been cooped up for a long time.

Taking one last glance at his ship, he smiled a sad, defeated smile. Tears streamed down his face as he said his final goodbye to the best times of his life. "Sayonara, Minna-san." Came the week goodbye. The soft fluttering of feathers that preceded take-off was all that could be heard of his departure. As he went farther and farther from the ship he never noticed the single black feather that landed on the ship.

All would not be well in the morning.

* * *

**Clessi-chan: And that's it for the prologue! Hope you like it!**

**Lulu-Chan: *reads story* Hey! Why am I so fugging sad!**

**Clessi-chan: 'Cause that's the way this story goes Lulu-chan! So shut up or I'll change this to a Sanji x Luffy, instead of ZoLu.**

**Zoro: You wouldn't dare! *brandishes swords***

**Clessi-chan: *wags finger* Ah ah ah, Zoro. I control all that happens in this story, so if you threaten me it doesn't do any good.**

**Zoro: *grumbles, but puts up swords***

**Clessi-chan: Good boy! Anyway, hope you liked. Let me know what you think, I'll continue this for sure I just don't know when. **

**Ja Ne, My Kitties!**

**P.S. Reviews = Muse Chow!**


	2. Hi Guys

Hi guys! Umm, I know that this is not a chapter and I know a lot of y'all are disappointed but I need to tell you guys something. The next chapter is almost done and should be out in the next few days hopefully. This is also an explination for my extended absence. My real life has been getting in the way of my fanfic writing, school and the like. I've also started having migranes, which for those of you who don't know are really _really_ sevear headaches. We're trying to get the matter resolved, but it's a long process. I hope you'll bare with me and be just a bit more patient.

To the guest that left a review asking me to continue, saying you'd been hoping for another update even though you'd read the first chapter many times, this notice is specifically for you. I want to thank you for your patience and I hope you'll wait just al little longer.

Thank You!


End file.
